Ed Tucker
Lieutenant Ed Tucker worked for the Internal Affairs Bureau, a division within the New York City Police Department that investigates police officers suspected of breaking the law. Because of his job along with his attitude, he is unpopular with the detectives of SVU. He believes no one is above suspicion, willing to use any and every angle to sniff out supposed dirty cops, and is very accusatory, especially towards the detectives of SVU, apparently believing they're the most likely to go rogue. Many times he's tangled with them, principally Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson, (such as when Stabler for shot a dirty cop twice in self-defense or got physical with suspects, believing Elliot is likely to go rogue since he once admitted he fantasizes about killing pedophiles, Benson when she was twice the prime suspect for different murders). Though on at times, they did work together willing. This including during the investigation of cocaine smuggling ring, though Tucker was at first unwilling to cooperate with them. In Internal Affairs, he persuaded Benson to convince Cassidy to go undercover in the 12th Precinct to investigate some shady rumors about them cooking their books and making charges disappear. When Cassidy is figured out and almost killed, the SVU detectives arrived just in the nick of time to save him. Once one of the suspects talks, admitting her lieutenant told her about Cassidy, Tucker reveals that he wad the one who called the lieutenant, and risked everyone's lives to make his case. Cragen admonishes Tucker and angrily tells him to get out. Tucker leaves, but it is clear he does not in the slightest feel guilty about his actions. Known Investigations * Tucker pawned off a dead girl who supposedly died in a police shootout to SVU because he didn't want the extra paper work. (SVU: "Perfect") * Tucker was called in after Detective Elliot Stabler pushed Meredith Rice against a wall in an interrogation room. Rice sexually assaulted him, and he pushed her away from him. She had a seizure after that, and had to be hospitalized. Tucker reminded Stabler about an incident four years ago when Stabler told the NYPD psychologist that he dreamed about killing perps. It was later determined that Stabler didn't cause the seizure, but that a brain tumor was the cause. (SVU: "Head") * Investigated Stabler again when he suspecting of killing a suspect in the rape and murder of a mob lawyer. Tucker brings up his previous statement about wanting to kill suspects and uses it to label Stabler guilty. Eventually the charges are dropped when the victim is revealed to have a medical condition which caused his death. * Investigated Detective Oliva Benson when she is suspected of leaking a story about a gay football star, Lincoln Haver, killing his boyfriend to the press through her boyfriend Kurt Moss. It is later revealed that that manager leaked the story because he killed the boyfriend. (SVU: "Closet") * Investigated the entire SVU Unit after a convicted rapist and child molester, Gilbert Kessler, accuses them of dragging their feet in the investigation which allowed him to rape another boy. He interrogates everyone and questions why they didn't move on him when the first victim, Justin McTeague, came forward and they reveal that the victim came in before and falsely accused a teacher of molesting him so they had to gather more evidence before questioning him. After that Tucker realizes SVU did nothing wrong and if they moved on Justin's word alone the case would've falled apart. (SVU: Lead) * Interrogated Detective Olivia Benson after arresting her for the murder of Clyde Vandyne; asks about Olivia's treatment for PTSD (SVU: Perverted) * He investigated Stabler when Hank Roberts accuses Stabler of beating him up. (SVU: Pop) * He investigated Stabler again when an underage rapist named Hunter Mazelon accuses him of touching his junk. While obviously false Tucker still persecutes him and when Stabler follows Hunter Tucker questions him. The charges are eventually dropped after Hunter's other victims are revealed and he murders his own molester. * He investigated Detective Amanda Rollins after she shot and killed Jeff Parker, her sister's abusive ex-boyfriend, while he was in the process of attacking her. During this investigation Benson and Cragen make clear their contempt for Tucker, and he demonstrates a prejudice against SVU, often needing to be reined in by his captain while investigating the case. After Kim changes her story to say that Jeff wasn't attacking her, and learning of the insurance policy which named Det. Rollins as a beneficiary, he had her arrested. He is later forced to drop the charges when he is presented a recording by Detective Nick Amaro where Kim admits to setting Amanda up in order to collect the life insurance policy she took out on Jeff, which would not pay out if the deceased was killed while committing a crime. He and another detective later head to Kim's hotel room to arrest her only to find that she has already fled. (SVU: Deadly Ambition) * He investigated a corrupt precinct known as the 12th when they are suspected of burying complaints. Eventually he calls on SVU's assistance and offers Brian Cassidy his detective's shield badge to investigate when his witness, Mike Groves, is institutionalized and was because he suspected the 12th of raping a woman named Tanya Jenkins. Brian is partnered with West, the prime suspect, and try eventually is convinced that West, his partner Ryan Quinn and his lieutenant Terrance Wood are dirty. They set a honey trap but Tucker tips Wood off to Brian's status as an undercover and Quinn and West try to kill him. Brian is saved but Cragan is outraged that Tucker put Cassidy in such risk for his case. Eventually the case is closed and everyone is locked up. (SVU: Internal Affairs) * He and Cassidy investigated Detective Nick Amaro after he shot and paralyzed Yusef Barre while chasing a suspect who supposedly shot a cop. During the investigation Tucker continued his pattern of relentlessly investigating SVU by interrogating Rollins, Amaro and the wounded officer. He later arrests Nick when his blood alcohol come back almost positive. He later investigates when people shoot at Nick and almost kill hi mother and daughter. (SVU: Internal Affairs) Category:Males Tucker, Ed Tucker, Ed Category:SVU Recurring Characters